1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional flat panel display device, and more particularly, relates to a fold-down flat panel display device divided into a display unit and a controller and used as a stand type or a wall tapestry type and having a flexible folder connecting the display unit to the controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are two kinds of flat panel display devices, one is a stand type which a user operates on a desk or other surface and the other one is a wall tapestry type which is hung on a wall.
That is, conventional flat panel display devices as a stand type or wall tapestry type are supposed to be used to perform their own distinct functions. Accordingly, these flat panel display devices are not sufficient for contemporary tendencies and usages, for example, a meeting via a display screen or a personal use.
Accordingly, the present invention is designed to overcome the drawbacks described as above, and an object of the present invention is to provide a flat panel display device with a composite multifunction, which is separated into a display unit and a power unit and can be used as a stand type to rest on a surface or a wall tapestry type to be hung on a wall.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To achieve the above and other objects of the present invention, a flat panel display device is provided which includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image, a power unit at a lower end of the liquid crystal display panel, and a display unit having a volume element, for adjusting volume corresponding to the displayed image; a PCB board, a power circuit, an interface port for connecting peripheral equipment and plural jacks are inside a controller unit to which a supporting board is attached to support the display unit at a side when the flat panel display device is to be used as a stand type, and a flexible folder unit, which is a connecting member, which connects the display unit and the controller unit.